Gallery of Julian Bernardino's Thomas (Rayman) Cosplay.
Here is a gallery of the cosplay Thomas (Rayman) cast. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both kind, helpful, wise, and father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and Houdini and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Both half bad and half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Boco as Photographer *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Ssssam *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Lady as Bimbette *Daisy as Razorwife *Rosie as Tily *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay Gallery Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman.png|Thomas as Rayman Edward as Houdini..png|Edward as Houdini Molly as Betilla the Fairy..png|Molly as Betilla the Fairy Duncan as Bzzit - Mozzy..png|Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy The Coaches as Electoons.png|Coaches as Electoons Stanley as Tarayzan.png|Stanley as Tarayzan James as The Musician.png|James as The Musician Mr. Duck as Joe..png|Duck as Joe Mr. Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons.png|Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito..png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones..png|Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones Troublesome Trucks as Hunters..png|Troublesome Trucks as Hunters Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman..png|Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman Mr. Boco as Photographer..png|Boco as Photographer Percy as Globox.png|Percy as Globox Toby as Murfy (Daniel Pineda)..png|Toby as Murfy Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies dance..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Emily as Ly the Fairy.png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Toad as Sam the Snake.png|Toad as Sam the Snake Tillie is the little humanoid engine that could..png|Tillie as Carmen the Whale (Credit Goes To KD476) Henry, as Clark, makes his first pose..png|Henry as Clark Bertie as Polokus..png|Bertie as Polokus Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children..png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children Mavis as Uglette (Daniel Pineda)..png|Mavis as Uglette Devious Diesel, the main villain, in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie..png|Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Mr. Dennis as Lackey.png|Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws..png|S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Mr. Bulgy as Zombie Chicken..png|Bulgy as Zombie Chicken Iron Arry as Axel..png|Arry as Axel Iron Bert as Foutch..png|Iron Bert as Foutch Mr. Cranky as Umber (Coloccus).png|Cranky as Umber (Coloccus) Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates..png|Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates George as Jano.png|George as Jano Mr. Bulstrode as Grolem 13..png|Bulstrode as Grolem 13 Chinese Dragon as Robot Dinosaur..png|The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur Sir Handel as Hardrox.png|Sir Handel as Hardrox Lady as Bimbette..png|Lady as Bimbette Mrs. Daisy as Razorwife..png|Daisy as Razorwife Rosie as Tily.png|Rosie as Tily Mr. Donald as Otti Psi..png|Donald as Otti Psi Mr. Douglas as Romeo Patti..png|Douglas as Romeo Patti Mr. Oliver as Gonzo..png|Oliver as Gonzo Hector as Andre..png|Hector as Andre Narrow Gauge Black Lums..png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums The Horrid Lorries as Hoodlums..png|The Horrid Lorries as The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar Spencer as The Ringmaster..png|Spencer as The Ringmaster Elizabeth as Begoniax..png|Elizabeth as Begoniax Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaaren Warriors..png|Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens Mr. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids..png|Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids Owen as The Bubble Dreamer.png|Owen as The Bubble Dreamer Smudger as Ales Mansay.png|Smudger as Ales Mansay Chinese Dragon as Jabba the Hutt..png|The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs